This invention relates generally to an attachment for a van-type motor vehicle, and more particularly to an attachment for equipping a van for camping, fishing and other outdoor activities. Heretofore, mobile campers especially designed for such activities have been widely used, but these campers have been relatively expensive and unsuited in many respects for day-to-day use. Reference may be made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,849,732, 3,730,580 and 3,888,539 for subject matter generally in the field of this invention.